


What I’d Do For You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Consensual, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Fuck Or Die, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Overstimulation, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Sex Pollen, Sexual Content, Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Hearing that the spell you've been hit with will kill you is bad enough, being told you have to have sex with the one person who is capable of breaking your heart? Tony can't do it. Hecan't.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 93
Kudos: 917





	What I’d Do For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirlya_Tzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlya_Tzara/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAFFY!!!!! ♥
> 
> You are sweetness and loveliness and ~~did I stay up until 2am finishing this so you'd get it on your birthday psssh maybe ^^;;;~~ and your prompt ran away with me a bit and didn't _quite_ do 100% what you wanted but I tried to make it fit as much as possible.
> 
> I really, really hope you like it! Thank you for being your awesome, kind-hearted self ♥

It happened due to some asshole mage showing up and wreaking havoc in Malibu.

_Malibu._

He was supposed to be on vacation, but, no. He didn’t get that luxury when he was an Avenger. He didn’t get that luxury when he was friends with Loki.

Okay, he didn't _blame_ Loki. It wasn't his fault. Sure, he pissed off someone three decades ago and they decided to show up and take their revenge. It sucked, but Tony wasn’t holding it against him.

He _couldn’t_ hold it against him because… well, Loki looked really fucking distraught.

They’d got away from New York - and the disapproving look Steve always sent them when they did something he didn’t like. Which was… most of the time. How could they help it that their brains worked ten times faster than anyone else and they encouraged each other into dangerous and more chaotic ideas?

Tony had never had a friend like Loki before. A _friend_. He wanted that clear. _Friend_. Not someone he was attracted to and halfway in love with. Friend. They were _friends._

Because Loki was on Earth while he was redeeming. Loki didn’t give two shits about most mortals but tolerated Tony as the ‘ _only intelligent being on this pathetic world_ ’.

Tony wasn’t so stupid as to get his damaged heart returned from Pepper only to offer it up to the caustic, disinterested mage a year later. The person who would only curl his upper lip in distaste at realising what Tony felt for him.

So, no, Tony wasn’t stupid enough to try for anything more with Loki. He just… enjoyed his time with the mage and asked him to hang out in Malibu, just the two of them. (God, he was so pathetic.)

And things had been going fine for three days. Then the angry mage had shown up, they’d fought him off, and when he’d aimed a spell at Loki when the mage was distracted, Tony did the stupid and heroic thing and jumped in front of him.

The spell hit him. Loki became livid and the mage was quickly bound and Loki was calling for Heimdall.

Normally, that would be the cue for Loki or Thor to go back to Asgard with their captive. This time, Loki let the mage get taken, but didn’t step into the circle of light himself. He came to Tony and clutched his shoulders.

Tony might have half-fallen out of the suit. He felt _hot_ , okay? He was breaking out in a sweat even as his body fought the urge to tremble.

“Anthony?” Loki asked, sounding almost worried.

“Awh,” Tony quipped, feeling happy the way he always did when Loki seemed to care. “What’s the matter, Reindeer Games? Concerned about me?”

Loki’s eyes were glowing an eerie magical green. He didn’t answer and Tony tried not to feel disappointed. He also tried not to lean into Loki. The mage always smelt good, but right now, he smelt better than any coffee or cheeseburger. Tony bet he’d give a good hug too.

“Anthony!” Loki’s voice was sharp.

Tony snapped open his eyes, not realising he’d closed them. Loki’s concern had only doubled. 

“Anthony,” he said again. “Listen very carefully. You have been hit with a very dangerous spell.”

The words sent a bolt of fear through Tony and it cleared his mind enough that he could focus. “What is it?”

Loki’s expression was grave. “It is a spell designed to… force the one afflicted to engage in sexual activity. It is coercion at its best and… torturous at it’s worst. If you do not allow yourself to participate, your body will not be able to withstand the effects.”

Tony’s mouth went dry. “You mean I’ll _die?_ ”

“Yes,” Loki said, not bothering to cushion the blow. “What’s more.” He grimaced. “The spell will not give you a choice in regards to your partner. I was the nearest person and-”

Tony ripped himself out of Loki’s hold. He knew he’d paled and he stumbled away from Loki. His stomach churned and luckily his suit was nearby and he gripped it for support. He pointedly did _not_ look at Loki.

“Anthony-” Loki began.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Tony hissed. 

He didn’t want to hear it; he didn’t want to _believe_ it. How could his life be so god damn fucked up? How could the universe be so _cruel?_

Tony closed his eyes and tried to ignore the shaking of his limbs. He felt more than heard Loki approach. His body seemed to light up, as if it knew Loki was in touching distance again.

“Anthony,” Loki said softly. “I know it is not ideal-”

“I’m not doing it,” Tony stubbornly bit out.

He _refused_ to put himself through the utter fucking torment of letting Loki fuck him because of a god damn spell. Because of _pity_ and _compassion_ and because it was the _only fucking resort_.

Tony couldn’t see Loki, but the silence spoke volumes.

“Anthony,” Loki’s voice sounded off, maybe even _hurt_ but Tony couldn’t think about that. Not when his shakes were becoming more pronounced and his body was starting to _ache_.

Loki’s hand came to his shoulder and Tony bit down on a mewl. That small touch felt so good. He gritted his teeth and resolutely shook Loki’s hand away. The aches intensified and he wanted to curl into a ball. He ground his teeth.

“Anthony,” Loki said sharply, any other emotion long gone from his tone. “Do not be foolish. This spell will kill you.”

“Fucking let it,” Tony snapped, feeling spiteful at the universe for putting him in this situation.

There was another, loaded silence before Loki’s hand came on his shoulder again. Tony flinched. It was either that or melt into the touch.

“You are not thinking clearly,” Loki said simply. “And I will not watch you _die_.”

Tony didn’t get a chance to react before a swirl of green magic was making the world spin. Tony lost his grip on the suit, but Loki was tugging him backwards. The next thing Tony knew he was pressed against Loki’s chest with his face against a silk shirt rather than armour. Loki’s hands were on his waist and Tony’s every nerve ending felt alight with _need_.

God, he _needed_ Loki.

It took every bit of self-control he had to yank himself out of Loki’s arms and stumble backwards. He hit the wall and slid down it, landing on the floor. He was in his bedroom in Malibu, he recognised it vaguely, but he couldn’t look away from Loki.

Loki’s face was tight with frustration, sorrow and something Tony couldn’t decipher. Loki didn’t come closer, but he crouched down to be eye-level with Tony. Tony pulled his knees towards his body, trying to ignore the bolts of pain jolting from his temples down to his toes.

“Anthony,” Loki said, his voice imploring. “There is no other cure. Nothing you can do to avoid what must happen. Perhaps, if I had a day to untangle or research this spell, I could offer you an alternative but I cannot. You have mere _hours_ before you will die. You have perhaps an hour before you will be beyond reasoning.” Loki’s eyes gained a hint of true pain. “Anthony, please do not make me force you.”

Tony shut his eyes and pressed his face to his knees. A very small part of him wanted to cry. The rest of him wanted to curse and throw things around the room, but he doubted he could stand without help.

“Would it help you,” Loki said quietly, “if I changed my form?”

Tony’s head jerked up. Loki was watching him carefully and although the sorrow had not left his expression, determination was in his eyes. 

He even dared to edge a little closer. Tony’s body swayed before he could stop it, wanting to close the distance. Loki stopped just outside touching distance.

“Request a form,” Loki continued, just as softly, “and I will adopt it. It need not be my image that you bed, merely my body.” Loki offered a smile, but it looked brittle and false. “I will do whatever you need to have you accept this.”

Tony groaned, the sound ripped from his throat, half physical pain and half emotional. He buried his face back in his knees. He squeezed his eyes shut but a few tears _did_ escape. This was a new kind of hell. A physical agony to match the cracking of his heart within his chest.

He didn’t know what to do, but when a hand touched his hair, he melted into the soft touch. The fingers stroked through the strands while another came to his leg – only, only it was _wrong_. His body still accepted the touch gleefully, but the dimensions felt off, the hand too _small_.

He lifted his head and blanched at seeing Pepper in front of him. Her smile was soft and coaxing, her thumb rubbing against his leg in a gesture of comfort. It was _Pepper_ and it turned his stomach in a whole new way – because, he didn’t love her anymore. He didn’t _want_ her anymore. He sure as hell didn’t want to fuck Loki when he was dressed as her.

“ _No_ ,” Tony growled. 

Pepper- _Loki_ froze, eyes widening before the image melted away to reveal Loki’s frazzled, _frustrated_ expression. His hands were still on Tony – fingers in his hair, and a bigger, firmer, _perfect_ hand on his leg.

“Anthony,” Loki sounded genuinely desperate. “Pick someone. Pick _anyone_. I care not if you pick _Thor_.” Loki’s voice cracked on his brother’s name, but he looked no less resolute. His hand moved to cup Tony’s cheek and keep their gazes locked. “Just let me save you.”

Tony felt something painful and emotional lodge in his throat. He wanted to scream at Loki and hate him for what he was doing - and yet, he also wanted to wrap himself around the mage and never let him go.

Loki had no idea what this was doing to him, no idea _why_ the thought of having sex with the mage in this way was so difficult. 

He didn’t know why this was going to kill him in a whole different way to the spell. 

And yet, despite knowing this would only hurt in the long run, Tony couldn’t ignore Loki’s plea. He leant forward and pressed his mouth against Loki’s in a kiss he’d fantasied about for months.

In a kiss that was wrong in every single way, but felt so damn _good_.

Tony moaned as his whole body flooded with what felt like liquid fire and pure arousal. He uncurled his body to all but climb into Loki’s lap. His hands gripped Loki’s shoulders but not for long – he couldn’t stay still. The moment he’d given in, his body couldn’t help but want _more_.

Loki was surprised, at first, but he quickly got with the program. He kissed Tony back and cupped his waist. He stood up and hefted Tony with him. Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and his legs around the mage’s waist.

He kissed Loki like he was his only source of oxygen, and fuck if Loki gave as good as he got. The passion in the kiss was enough to make Tony’s head spin. He didn’t ever want to stop. He almost forgot to breath and probably would have if Loki didn’t break the kiss.

He bent at the waist, not seeming to notice Tony’s extra body weight. He tried to drop him on the bed but Tony clung to him.

Loki almost smiled. “Let go of me, Anthony.”

“No,” Tony whined, gripping him tighter and pressing his lips and teeth to Loki’s neck.

Loki let out a shaky breath, but he didn’t try to disentangle them again. Tony felt a tingle over his skin a moment before he felt skin on skin. He _moaned_. His body felt overwhelmed with sensation. He was shaking for a whole different reason.

Every touch felt magnified to a thousand and when Loki slipped his hand between them, Tony only needed Loki to touch his cock before he came with a choked cry and the tensing of his entire body. 

He hadn’t even realised he was hard.

Tony panted heavily; his eyes closed but his body far from finished. Loki’s thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his stomach. 

“Move further up the bed,” Loki said gently. “Come on, Anthony. Let me go.”

This time, Tony was less inclined to fight him and he let Loki untangle them and get them in a new position. 

The moment he was on his back, Loki was between his legs and running his hands over Tony’s skin. Tony was shaking uncontrollably and arching towards Loki’s touches. He felt like a giant nerve-ending and it didn’t take long before Tony was not only hard but coming for the second time.

Loki hadn’t done more then flick his nipples and nibble on his shoulder.

“L-Loki,” Tony gasped, feeling a small thread of fear about what was happening.

“You are too sensitive,” Loki told him. “If I were to try and penetrate you, Anthony, you would likely lose consciousness.”

Tony shut his eyes, his fingers digging into Loki’s back as Loki started tracing his skin again. He wasn’t sure unconsciousness wouldn’t be _better_ at this point.

“I know you might prefer that,” Loki said, his voice gaining that odd inflection again. “But, I would rather not… fulfill the spell’s requirements without your awareness.”

Tony understood that. He _hated_ the situation, but he understood and could respect Loki’s wish to gain some manner of consent in this mess. It was why Tony gave a small nod, accepted Loki’s preference and plan.

He was grateful that his head was turned away and Loki couldn’t see his face. He didn’t know what it might betray, but he didn’t want to take the risk.

Loki continued to run hands over his body. They were long, slow explorations until Tony was certain Loki knew him more intimately than any lover, including Pepper. Loki didn’t touch his cock or his ass, but that didn’t stop Tony from coming two more times. He felt like he had nothing left in him, and yet, his cock wasn’t about to stop.

When Loki finally took him in his hand, the sob Tony let out wracked his frame.

“Shh,” Loki murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I will not let you come to harm.”

It was a promise and Tony hid his face in Loki’s chest as he came with only two strokes of Loki’s hand, biting his lip to keep himself from saying the other man’s name. It was only in the aftermath of that orgasm that he had enough clarity to feel something brushing his thigh. Something he had _not_ felt all previous times.

He shifted enough to look down and take in the sight. He hadn’t looked at Loki, not because he’d tried to avoid the mage, but because he hadn’t been able to think. He’d clutched Loki and orgasmed with a single-minded focus that left him unable to hold onto anything else.

Now, he could look his fill.

Pale skin, flushed a soft pink from their activities, the occasional scar, pure muscle without a sliver of fat, the occasional dusting of hair and, holding most of Tony’s attention. A very hard cock.

It shocked him, because, Loki was doing this under duress. He was doing this to _save Tony’s life_ , and yet, he was hard. _Painfully_ so. He had to have been hard for a while. Possibly from the start.

God, but Tony’s heart raced and desired _rushed_ through him thinking about that.

_This is a fucked up mess, but I’m still making him **hard**._

It was more than Tony ever expected he’d be able to do.

But, where Tony was internally leaping for fucking joy, Loki was taking a much different approach.

“I am not made of stone, Anthony,” Loki said, his voice quiet and oddly pained. Tony tore his gaze away from Loki’s cock to his face, but Loki had his eyes averted. “And at the moment, it is more useful than the alternative.”

Tony didn’t know what to say, and before he could formulate a response, Loki was touching him again. Tony’s eyes fell closed and he moaned, arching into the firm grip of the other man’s hand.

His next orgasm was a blur of desire and need, the one after that was more memorable as it found Loki’s head between his legs, using his mouth in a way Tony had only dared think about late at night or in the shower.

Tony tried to watch so he could remember the look of Loki’s raven hair on his thighs and Loki’s lips wrapped around him – but, he barely got a glance. A single second before the sight and the _feel_ had him coming again. 

Loki worked him through it. Hell, Loki stayed down there for another go. By the time he was done, Tony wasn’t shaking as much, but his body felt raw. His cock was hard again but it almost _hurt_ and his body had the most conflicting reaction when Loki touched him.

He jerked away even as he leaned in a split-second later. Loki stroked a thumb against his cheek, his face unusually sympathetic.

“It is almost over,” Loki told him.

Relief immediately swept through him, closely followed by harsh disappointment and regret.

“I’m sorry,” Loki continued, stroking his thighs. “But, there is still one thing you need.”

Tony swallowed. He knew. His ass had been aching for it since this all began. He’d been able to ignore it, lost in the haze of pleasure that came from Loki touching him. Now, that pleasure bordered on pain. His body too over-stimulated to know the difference.

Tony gave a small nod, and Loki understood without needing the words. He conjured a small bottle into his hands and Tony… Tony tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. Watching Loki prepare him was too much for his heart.

It still hurt to feel his tender touches. The slow, gentle exploration was to make it as easy as possible for him. Tony’s eyes stung and he turned his face away and shut his eyes. He felt Loki falter, and knew he must have noticed – yet, a moment later he continued.

Tony tried not to think about what was happening. He tried not to acknowledge the intimacy of a moment he’d yearned to share with this man, but was only experiencing now through necessity and friendship.

When Loki’s fingers were removed, he asked quietly, “Are you ready?”

Tony gave a sharp nod, not trusting his voice. Loki grasped his hips, angled him perfectly and… pushed inside.

It was… oh fuck it was _everything_. Torment, bliss, pain and pleasure. Tony cried out and gripped the bedsheets. His brain was white noise, his body overwhelmed and his breath knocked out of him in agonised gasps.

Loki was groaning above him and Tony dared to open his eyes, unable to stop himself. Loki was curved above him, his teeth gritted and pleasure written across his face. He looked so fucking beautiful and Tony wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to have this _forever_.

He twisted his fingers harder in the sheets and shut his eyes tightly.

Loki started off slow, but he soon got into a good rhythm. The bed was rocking with each thrust and Tony was gasping as his body zinged with mounting pleasure. He felt like he’d run a marathon, he felt like he couldn’t _possibly_ have one more orgasm in him.

He felt like he’d shatter if Loki touched him one more time.

But, Loki didn’t touch him – yet Tony _did_ shatter.

Because if feeling Loki drive into him and slide back out was enough to bring him to the edge, hearing Loki moan his name sent him careening into the rocks below.

It was the soft, desire-filled, _groan_ of “Anthony” and Tony flew apart.

His body convulsed and it was _too much, too much_. He screamed and his vision spun – he blacked out before he’d even finished coming.

* * *

When Tony woke up, he was alone and it took him a few moments to realise why he shouldn’t be. Once he remembered, he winced and pressed his palms to his eyes. He rubbed them hard, trying to will away the memories of what happened.

It didn’t work. 

_Fuck._

He lowered his hands to his lap. He noticed he was in boxers and a shirt, the bed (and himself) were clean. Loki must have magicked it all away as if it had never happened. 

“JARVIS?” he asked.

“Yes, Sir,” his AI answered, sounding unusually hesitant.

He'd been silent for the whole affair, but that didn't mean he hadn't known - hadn't trusted Loki to take care of him during and after this shitfest.

“How long did I sleep?”

“Five hours, Sir.”

Tony clenched his teeth. That was a long time, plenty of chances for Loki to decide he was better off never seeing Tony again. His heart spasmed in his chest, but he pushed through it.

“Where’s Loki?”

“He is sitting at the bar. He has not left it since leaving your bedroom.”

Tony felt a new distress take hold. Loki didn’t drink and he sure as hell didn’t sit still for _five hours_ when it wasn’t magic related.

Tony threw back the sheets and was making his way towards the bar before he could second-guess himself. He didn’t realise how stupid an idea it was until he stepped into the room and Loki turned to look at him. Loki looked drawn and exhausted, and Tony realised he had no idea what to do or say.

Normally, this would be when he’d give a quip, make a reference or laugh it off. This time, he couldn’t do any of it. The silence lingered between them, uncomfortable and weighted. Tony wanted to fix it, but he didn’t know how. He might be alive and his body might feel as good as new (no doubt thanks to Loki’s magic) but internally, it was another story.

His heart was aching and he just wanted to reach for Loki. He’d _always_ wanted to reach for Loki but now that he’d got a taste of what it could feel like, he only wanted more. He wanted it when it wasn’t desperation - when Loki _meant_ it.

But, that wasn’t something he was going to have, and now all he could do was try and repair their friendship while keeping his heart intact.

He swallowed and took a step forward, hardening his heart for what was to come.

“Loki-”

“I do not regret saving your life,” Loki said, his voice blunt but fierce. “I would have done so, even had you continued to refuse, no matter the consequences.”

Tony swallowed, feeling a grim understanding over Loki’s confession. Had the situation been reversed, he probably would have done the same.

“An argument could be made I wasn’t in my right mind,” Tony acknowledged, hoping to lessen any burden Loki might be feeling.

But, in response, Loki scoffed and looked away. It was only then that Tony realised how tense Loki was; he was as stiff as a bowstring and looked a second from bolting.

Tony frowned and took another step closer.

“Loki-”

“You were in your right mind when you refused me the first time,” Loki said, his voice low and bitter.

Tony sucked in a small breath. “I-”

“You do not need to explain, Anthony,” Loki muttered, his voice losing all its harshness to be replaced with something dull. “A friend, I may be, but a lover?” He chuckled humourlessly. “It is no surprise a former enemy would be the last person you wished to lay with.”

Tony gaped, completely blind sighted by Loki’s misinterpretation. Oh, he was _relieved_ that Loki hadn’t worked out the real reason, but he couldn’t have Loki thinking it was some deep-seated revulsion for Loki as a person.

His next steps were sure and quick as he came to stand behind Loki. The other man was still tense, but Tony put a hand between his shoulder blades. They never touched much, normally, but this was different. Loki needed to know, if not the truth, then at least that Tony wasn’t disgusted by him.

“Loki, I don’t see you as an enemy. I don’t hold some secret revulsion for you either. When I said no… I…”

But Tony trailed off, struggling with an answer that wouldn’t give away the truth and ruin everything.

Loki lifted his head, finally catching Tony’s gaze. The look in his eyes made Tony’s heart stutter and clench with pain. Loki looked so utterly defeated, like all the wind had not only left his sails but left them broken and strewn along the deck.

“You told me you would rather die than have my touch, Anthony. What other interpretation must one take?”

And just like that, Tony didn’t care about himself anymore. It took one second for his priorities to change, for his heart to leap from his chest once again and land at Loki’s feet.

“I told you I would rather die than have you touch me because you _had_ to,” Tony whispered. “I would rather die, then have you once and know it would never happen again. That it would ruin everything if you ever found out how much I care about you.”

Tony swallowed as Loki’s eyes went wide, but now that it was out of the bag, what was the point of holding back?

“I would rather die,” Tony whispered, “then have you stop spending time with me because hearing I was in love with you was the one thing that made you hate me like every other mortal.”

And maybe it was stupid, but Loki was momentarily unguarded and Tony had one damn chance. He brought his hand from Loki’s back and just, caught the edge of Loki’s hair. He took a few strands in his fingers and just, played with them.

He’d wanted to do that for so long, to slip under Loki’s guard and be able to be so close to him without a harsh, impenetrable wall between them. The strands were softer than he’d imagined, and somehow, despite everything that was about to happen, it made him smile.

And to his surprise, Loki didn’t pull away or make him stop. 

“You are in love with me,” Loki whispered.

“Yeah,” Tony said, quiet and simple. “Sorry about that.”

Yet, the apology had barely left his lips before Loki was surging forward from his seat. Tony expected to be punched, maybe shoved on his ass. He did _not_ expect Loki to fist a hand in his shirt and yank him into a kiss.

Tony moaned instinctively and buried his hands deeper in Loki’s hair. His toes were only just scraping the floor, but he hardly noticed as he tried to press even closer to Loki. He didn’t know what was going on, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

When Loki broke the kiss, he let out a whine, cracking his eyes open if only so he could try and find Loki’s mouth again. Loki stopped him. He brought one hand to his chin and tilted it up, making Tony open his eyes further and catch Loki’s gaze.

Loki was searching his expression, disbelief making way for wonder until his entire face was lit up with it.

“Anthony,” Loki murmured, his thumb stroking Tony’s cheek. Tony leant into the touch. 

“ _Anthony_ ,” Loki said again that same wonder slipping into his voice.

Tony wasn’t sure what to make of what was happening, but feeling his heart pick up speed as hope fluttered fiercely in his breast. 

“Loki?” he questioned. “Are you, um, what are you…?”

Loki smiled and stroked Tony’s cheek again.

“I would have done anything to save you, Anthony,” he said. “Taken any form, given any promise, forced you to take me even knowing it turned your stomach.” Loki sighed and rested their foreheads together. “Because, I would die _without_ you.”

Tony clutched Loki’s shirt, his body rushing with enough happiness to make him feel light-headed.

“Loki-”

“I love you as well,” Loki interrupted, offering the words Tony so desperately needed to hear.

The moment they registered Tony was kissing Loki. He was also climbing onto Loki’s chair, uncaring of the surprised sound (followed by laughter) that Loki let out as he rearranged. It ended with Loki leaning a little awkwardly but holding Tony securely in his lap.

Loki looked amused and incredibly fond. Tony just looked down at the man who against all conceivable odds loved and wanted him _too_. Tony couldn’t stop his smile, and Loki didn’t try to fight his either.

When Tony pressed their mouths together this time, he’d never felt more excited or alive.

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT ALL THOSE FEEELSSSSS. I really couldn't resist when the idea of Tony refusing Loki struck me. So erm. Sorry it didn't quite hit the "alien biology" part of your prompt? But you got your shameless/wholesome sex pollen at least? XD


End file.
